Need
by Sammi Paglia
Summary: This is the M rated version of the chapter Lunatic in my story Cats and Dogs. You dont need to read it in order to read this. Amane is the adopted sister of Scott who was also bit. But she didnt become a werewolf, she became something else, and in a desperate night of need, Derek is the one to satisfy her. Derek/Oc


_**This is the M rated continuation of the chapter Lunatic in my story Cats and Dogs. You dont need to read that to read this, but i would appreciate it if you did. As requested here is the continuation of what happened that night, I hope you like it! xoxo- Sammi**_

* * *

Amane's legs were wrapped tightly around Derek's waist, pressing her core to the bulge in his pants. He slammed her into one of the walls, cracking what was left of it, as he kissed her. His tongue dove into her mouth, exploring every crevice of her mouth, rubbing against her own. Her clawed hands ran up and down his back, occasionally drawing blood. His mouth moved away from hers and down her jaw, biting and sucking at every inch of flesh as he made his way to her neck. He explored her neck, searching for the sweet spots as his hands explored her body.

One hand reached under her shirt, tugging it up. He moved back just long enough to remove the shirt, before he kissed her again, his clawed hand ripping and removing her bra. His hands immediately grabbed her breasts, kneading at the soft flesh. She grabbed his shoulders, pushing off the wall, pushing them both into the opposite wall in her fight for dominance. Derek growled in response, before flipping them, pinning her to the wall.

His hands massaged her breasts as his mouth moved back down to her neck. Amane rolled her head back, her eyes closed in pleasure as he did wonders to her body. Derek was sucking on a sweet spot on her neck when he swore he heard a sound resembling a pur. He smiled before capturing her mouth with his again., his hands grabbing her ass, as he carried her up the stairs. Once at the top, she threw him off balance, throwing her weight against him, pushing him into the wall.

Her mouth moved to his neck, biting and licking it, before going to his ear, while her hands worked to remove his shirt. She pulled it over his head, pulling away from him, before throwing it to the side. He took over then grabbing a fist full of her hair and kissing her forcefully before carrying her down the hall to his bedroom. He kicked open the door, not caring if he broke it. Once inside, he tossed her down onto the bed before crawling on top of her. He straddled her waist, pinning her hands above her head in one of his own. He slowly, teasingly trailed kisses down her neck towards her breasts.

She let out an impatient growl when he stopped right before reaching her right breast, sucking on the spot. Amane was sure there would be a hickey there in the morning. Once he was satisfied, he moved his mouth to her right nipple, nipping in lightly before circling it with his tongue, earning a moan from Amane. His free hand moved to her other breast, gently rolling the nipple between his fingers as his mouth played with the other. Amane was struggling to free her hands, she desperately wanted to touch him.

But Derek wasn't allowing that, and his mouth left her breast and slowly moved lower, licking and nipping at her exposed flesh, causing her to shiver. He reached the waistband of her pants as goosebumps formed on her skin. His hand left her breast and removed her pants with one swift tug, reveal panties that matched the now shredded bra downstairs. He teasingly licked along the edge of her panties. Amane growled before ripping her hands out of his.

She quickly flipped them, pinning him beneath her. She trapped his hands to his sides with her lefts, as her hands ran up and down his chest, before unbuttoning his jeans. She quickly tugged off his jeans, leaving him naked. Never pictured him as the commando type. She took him in her hand, gently caressing his hard member, loving the pained look on his face. She moved quickly, pulling him up, before kneeling in front of him. She gently kissed the tip of his cock, running her hand up and down, before licking the lenght of it. She took him in her mouth as far as she dare, gently sucking. Derek groaned at the sensation, one hand on her shoulder, the other in her hair.

He slowly pumped in and out of her mouth as she sucked and circled him with her tongue. His pumps became more animalistic, as he moved faster and deeper, throat fucking her. She struggled to breathe as he continued, but Derek never noticed, far too gone from the pleasure. His head was rolled back, and his eyes shut as he fucked her mouth. He managed to regain control of himself and pull away before he came. He pulled her up kissing her., before pushing her onto the floor.

He ripped of her panties, and entered her in one swift movement. He had denied himself a climax and desperately needed the sex. He savagely thrust in and out of her as her nails dragged along his back, drawing blood. His mouth kissed her neck, biting as he continued to thrust. Each thrust brought her a world of pleasure as she got closer and closer to climax. He was getting closer, his thrusts becoming harder and faster. He held onto her with a bruising force as he thrust into her deeply one more time,growling as he came. Amane climaxed at the same time, letting out something between a moan, a scream, and a purr.

Neither moved for a while, riding down the high as their sweat covered bodies shook slightly. The only sound in the room was their heaving breathing as Amane stared up at him with glowing purple eyes. He smiled down at her before rolling to the side, catching his breath. She rolled on top of him, straddling him. She smiled down at him with lust filled eyes. He smiled back, before flipping them, kissing her. It was going to be a fun night, and Derek doubted either of them would get much sleep.


End file.
